I Need You
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Ray hears something he never thought he would hear, but is it actually real? Not as dark as it sounds. I just like to be a little dramatic.


**Hey guys! I was originally going to post this last night, but my Wi-Fi wasn't working for some reason, so I'm posting it now.**

 **So I know it's been forever since I've posted for Henry Danger and I'm really sorry about that, but if you look at my profile, you'll see that I haven't written much of anything since Christmas, so it's not just you guys. It all my fandoms that I haven't had inspiration to write for since then. But I'm getting back on top of things and I hope you guys understand that I've just been so busy these last few months.**

 **So anyways, this fanfic is probably one of my favorite story ideas for Henry Danger yet. I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger. Which is sad because I Know Your Secret was a really great episode. Am I right? Am I right?**

* * *

Ray's POV

Seriously, how does that doctor keep managing to get out of prison?

Henry and I are currently chasing after Dr. Minyak, who has once again broken out of prison with Nurse Cohort. They were mostly sticking to back alleyways, which made it hard to see considering that it was 1 in the morning. That's fantastic (I hope you could sense the sarcasm).

"Will they ever stop running?" Henry asks from beside me. I could hear he was out of breath, but he still didn't show signs of slowing down.

"They're gonna have to eventually", I respond. They were gonna have to stop at some point, but geez, they've been running forever!

A few moments after I say that, they stop at the end of an alley, breathing heavily. We stop at the other end, trying to catch our breath. Dr. Minyak straightens up and looks over at us.

"You guys...can run...for a lot longer...than we thought you could", He said between gasps.

"Well we chase after you bad guys all the time, so what do you expect?" I ask, catching my breath.

"He's got a good point", The nurse points out.

"I know he has a good point!" The doctor exclaimed before continuing with, "But it looks like we'll have to go with Plan B."

He then pulled out a ray of some kind. The world seemed to go into slow motion as he pointed it at Henry and a colorful light shoots out straight towards him. I don't process anything else as I reach out and push Henry out of the way. I then feel a burning feeling in my chest as the world as my vision blurred.

I think I blacked out for a few seconds before I woke up. I saw we were still in the dark alley way. The doctor and his assistant were gone and Henry was laying on the ground. I quickly get up and crouch next to him to look him over as he sits up. He's got a few cuts that aren't bleeding too bad, but still kind of heavily. He's got a few bruises too and his wrist was bent at an odd angle. He looked at me with sad and painful eyes.

"You know, if you can't even keep a teenager safe, why are you a superhero at all?" He asked in an angry voice. I was shocked at this.

"Kid, are you feeling okay?" I ask in concern.

"Do I look okay? Maybe if you'd been there for me, I'd have been okay, but you weren't!" He exclaimed. At this point we were both standing up. I'm still puzzled as to what's going on.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

"Because I'm trying to get you to see the truth! You don't even try! I bet you don't even care about me! I quit!" He exclaimed before running away. I try to run after him.

"No! Kid, I do care about you! Come back! I NEED YOU!" I yelled. After a few moments, I lost him. I fall to my knees and close my eyes to try to keep my tears at bay.

I then suddenly felt like I had blacked out again. I feel awful. My body feels all stiff and it's uncomfortable. I wonder how Henry-

HENRY!

I snap my eyes open to discover I'm back in my room back in the Man Cave. Wait, wasn't I just in an alley way two seconds ago?

I sit up and stretch my stiff muscles. What happened? Was that even real? Is Henry actually gone?

I quickly stand up and walk out of room and through my sprocket. I look around to see Henry on the couch on his phone. I forget about anything else as I sprinted over to the couch and hugged him from behind.

"You're still here", I whisper as he freezes from the unexpected hug he's receiving.

"Uhh...ya...I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks as he gently pries himself from my hug and turns to face me.

"What do you mean 'Why wouldn't I be?' You were just yelling at me in an alley way and then quit!" I exclaim, utterly confused. How could he not remember that?

"Ray, that never happened. After you pushed me out of the way, Minyak blasted you with a Fear Ray that makes a person see their greatest fear. I called Gooch and he helped me bring you back here in the Man Van. Schwoz examined you and that's how we found out that's what the doctor shot you with. You've been unconscious for 2 hours. At some point in your sleep, you even started crying. I didn't want to go home until I knew you'd be okay", He explains.

"So that never happened?" I ask just to be sure.

"Whatever you saw, it didn't happen, I promise", He assures me. I sigh in relief and hug him.

"Ray, your biggest fear is me leaving?" He asks. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

"You didn't see what I saw. You were hurt, you were telling me that I wasn't good enough, you actually quit-" I start before he interrupts me.

"Let's get something straight here. I'm never gonna quit. I love it here with you and Schwoz and Gooch and Charlotte. This is seriously the best job ever. I wouldn't leave even if I was being bugged to. And I think I proved that much with Invisible Brad", He says. He makes a good point. Invisible Brad was physically hurting Henry to get him to quit being my sidekick and Henry still hung around.

"Secondly, I would never, EVER, blame you if I got hurt. I've already gotten hurt thousands of times and how many times did I blame it on you?" He asks.

"Zero", I reply after thinking about it.

"And you ARE good enough. If you weren't good enough, Swellview wouldn't love you, am I right?" He asks. I smile at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks kid. I needed this. But tell no one or it's coming out of your pay check", I said, not bothering to hide the smile on my face. He smiles back and I pull him back into a hug. He hugs back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"As much as I hate to bail during the hug session, it's 3:30 in the morning and I need to get up in 3 and a half hours for school, so..." He trails off.

"Ya ya, go home. I'll see you later", I say, waving him away towards the tubes. He goes under his own tube and taps the button to bring it down. Before he leaves, he looks over at me.

"Remember Ray, I'll always need you. Up the tube!" He exclaims and he was gone.

"I'll always need you too, kid."

* * *

 **And there it is! I'll try to upload more Henry Danger more often so I can get back on top of things with this fandom. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
